Conecting Lullaby's
by DarkWritter-1991
Summary: A short yet surprisenly comforting songfic based on my favorite song, Mordred's Lullaby. A single memory of a lone lullaby starts a relationship that will bring about the down fall of the Wizarding World as they know it.
1. Prologue

Harry was quiet as he hummed a soft song he barely remembered as the lullaby his mother hand hummed to his as a child. Finishing he paused only to hear a soft voice singing the beginning of the song only to wait for him, closing his eyes he started humming the lullaby again.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath...  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

Opening his eyes he stared at the raven-haired girl who sang as he hummed, inhaling softly threw his lips he continued humming softly.

**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother, the traitor  
And you will expose his puppet behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

Smiling softly Harry watched her as she met his bright green eyes with her own razor blade grey eyes as she continued singing softly.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

Harry was quiet as he hummed watching her as several students stopped watching the duo as the girl started swaying softly as she moved closer to him singing softly. Their eyes only for each other.

**Guileless son, each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die returning the birthright he stole  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

Harry smiled softly as she moved even closer, eyes from all four houses watching the duo in a way no other thought possible.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep...**

Harry cut off as she let the last note die. Holding her hand out Harry took it kissing the back of it, barely noting the Slytherin crest on her robes.

"Harry Potter." He whispered as she smiled softly inclining her head.

"Blaise Zabinni." She spoke as Harry looked up at her. "Might I ask where you heard that particular lullaby?"

"One of the few memories I have from my mother." Harry whispered as Blaise smiled softly at him.

"Mordreds' Lullaby." She spoke as Harry raised an eyebrow knowing the story well. "I wonder if there's a reason she chose that song for you." She muttered eyeing Harry who shrugged softly. "I'll see you around Harry." She muttered bowing before she left, the students watching interactions between them with mild shock. Standing Harry left in the opposite direction feeling the bond of the shared lullaby.

_ Short yes but it is one of my favorite songs. If you want more you must reveiw for it. And to those who beilieve that this isn't drak just ask for more and it will become darker the more it is asked for.

Sincerly, the Dark Writter.


	2. First Task and Yule Ball

Harry smiled as he and Blaise spent more time together, even more so after Halloween. She was the one to stick around him that night when his name was called from the goblet of fire. She had spent the night holding him singing the lullaby to calm him down. All but three students had abandoned him that night, Blaise, Neville, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Blaise was hesitant of the loopy Ravenclaw till she had said she had spotted Dragons while talking to threastals in the forest. After that all three took their time of day to protect the girl from attacks, during this time Blaise did all she could to coat out Harry's Slytherin side, not that it took much. He revealed to her ever since his second year he had been spending time in the chamber of secrets enchanting and researching objects and was getting pretty good at it. As he reveled to her several enchanted items he had already made, including a portkey specifically made for two way transport to the main entrance hall of the chamber were he had fought the basilisk and return the person exactly where they had left from. Very useful in the summers when he need to get research books for his projects.

AS well as with all his sub projects she helped him with he helped her in classes and her major project, dissecting the massive basilisk carcass. She kept most of the things but made sure to have things made for Harry, including a few pieces of clothing that he should have no matter what, like a cloak from the skin, daggers from the teeth, she even had a cane made from one of the ribs. Which he refused to use unless he had to which she agreed to, but both agreed the crafter was a master piece as it made Lucius Malfoy's cane look pathetic. Most of the affects were placed into the study except the basilisk skin boots that he took to wearing around Hogwarts instead of my normal shoes. Blaise even mentioned something about no one being able to punish him because they were spoils of war.

The first task was going to be a piece of cake as Harry had found the answer in one of the notebooks of Salazar Slytherin. Apparently dragons understood Parsletongue, and when singing it was possible to pull the dragon into a trance, as well as most animals seeing as Slytherin had mentioned lulling something to sleep, (he couldn't read what it was). So a few compulsion charms, a hint of musical charms and the finishing of a project he had been working on since his third summer. A few modifications to it and it was done, and eloquent silver choker with an emerald stone that stored most of the charms, mainly compelling charms, a english to parsletongue charm, which had been fun getting right, Harry shuddered at the memories of the snakes glaring from their cages at him as he cursed in half english, half parsletongue. But in the end he got it. There was something to be said about the usefulness of the Chamber. Not only was it impossible to enter with out Harry or Voldemort, who was still gone. Though Harry doubted for long. He had never received any owls while he was here in the summers practicing magic, and there were none waiting at number four when he got back.

Soon enough it was the day of the tournament as Blaise gave him a hug before he left the hall. "We need to talk after you beat everyone." She whispered as Harry hugged her back.

"Alright." Harry muttered as she smiled at him stepping back.

"Good luck Harry." She muttered as he winked at her before leaving with flair in his robes walking down to the pitch humming the lullaby to clear his mind and focus on the task before him. Pulling out the choker and clasping it around his neck he stepped into the tent as he slid his robes off his shoulders and slid it onto a pole Revealing his simple basic form of his school out fits minus his vest, neck tie, and his basilisk skin boots which earned wide-eyes from both of the foreign champions.

He watched as Cedric raised an eyebrow at the green and silver chocker as Fleur looked at him with a raised eyebrow looking him over as she judged him once again, smirking softly Harry started humming gently as he closed his eyes, soon enough he heard voice's. Opening his eyes he noticed Bagman, Dumbledore, Crouch and the two other heads of schools. Bowing to every one he waited for them to speak, noticing Dumbledore eyeing Harry's boots and choker. Stepping forward Lundo held up a purple silver bag. Smirking Harry shrugged softly humming gently to calm his nerves. He wasn't to surprised as he noticed none of the champions were shocked as they pulled out a miniature form of a dragon, Cedric just watched it as his dragon let out a spark fly out of it's mouth as Harry reached into the bag pulling out a miniature Hungarian Horntail. Frowning softly he stared at it humming quietly, ignoring their objective, as it growled swaying softly as he barely noticed the judges and Cedric leave as a cannon went off. Harry looked at the two other champions as he started singing softly noticing the other champions sway as the dragon swayed before falling asleep in his hand. Smirking softly at the minor test that seemed to work excellently he let it rest on his shoulder as it curled up there as the two foreign champions shook them selves free of the charms.

"Dangerous." Fleur spoke softly eyeing him carefully as Harry smirked waving his hand as she snorted softly.

"When you can charm a Vela into submission you are dangerous." She spoke as Harry blinked at her.

"Not that dangerous." Harry smiled as cheers erupted from beyond the tent.

"It vould seem Cedric got his egg." Krum muttered as Harry nodded tilting his head to the side waiting, soon Victor left. Harry started humming again as Fleur joined him with a quiet voice, no where near as hypnotizing as him and Blaise, which was surprising considering the girl was a vela. Soon enough though loud cheers were heard interrupting them again as Fleur nodded to Harry leaving.

Pausing he waited humming quietly as he waited soon enough he made his way out onto the field as the dragon stared at him. He met the dragon's eyes as it growled at Harry; Harry rubbed the choker as he hummed gently before singing softly. The dragon watched him as he began singing the choker lighting up as it immediately changed the words into parsletongue. Flicking his wand a soft music joined it as Harry continued singing as the dragon slowly started deep into the green eyes as Harry felt the pressure on his mind, as he sang louder never letting his eyes never leaving the dragons. Reaching out a hand the dragon stretched its head forward as Harry gently petting it as it fell into a light sleep. Leaning forward Harry gently kissed the tip of the dragons nose as he walked forward grabbing the golden egg as he slid it into a magically expanded bag shooting a glare to the judges who were staying quiet as Harry walked over to the dragon and gently brushed his hand over the dragons face as it snored gently as Harry's eyes glinted letting the last note die as he left the field. Once he was off the field the entire crowd burst into cheers, mutterings and shock.

Once inside the champion's tent he pulled out the egg, holding it like a child as he swayed humming softly. Suddenly he froze stumbling as a pair of femine arms caught him and lowered him to the floor. "Are you alright Harry?" an all to familiar voice came as Harry smiled gently before frowning and answering.

"I just got flash of someone with softy black eyes and wavy black hair." Harry explained as Blaise blinked softly at him. "It doesn't make sense, my mother has red hair not black." Harry muttered to himself, a frown on his face.

"That is strange." Blaise muttered as Harry nodded slowly looking down at the egg.

"I did it, and it wasn't even the Gryffindor way of doing it, it screamed Slytherin." Harry laughed as Blaise smiled at him happily.

"Yes, yes you did Harry." She smiled helping him up. "Come now, lets go get your scores." She grinned as she lead him out of the tent as Harry raised an eyebrow at the three english wizards looking mildly annoyed as the two foreign ministers glared at them. Lundo tapped his throat with his wand before his voice boomed over the crowd.

"After that remarking display of magic and other abilities we have all agreed to give Potter full marks for getting his egg in under four minutes while lulling the dragon into sleep." Lundo called as Harry went wide-eyed at the English judges as Madam Maxime, and Igor sent a smirked at them. For some reason Harry knew it was the two foreign teachers who had convinced them to award him full marks, shocking really. Nodding to them out of respect and gratitude Harry turned to Blaise who nodded slowly leading him away towards the black lake. Once at the edge Blaise turned to Harry.

"Long ago, when I was only a few months old, I found the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. However things happened and my mother refuses to speak with me on what happened and told me to be patient and I would find them again. I have a feeling that person is you Harry." She whispered as Harry smiled softly at her before frowning softly. "I have written my mother begging her to tell me everything she could about them. She won't answer me as she thinks their dead. I know their not… but I can't truly be with you as much as I want. My soul Is taken, now and forever." She spoke sitting on a rock over looking the black lake as Harry thought for a second before sitting beside her.

"Well we have a long time to figure out who it is, even if it's not me I'll be happy as long as you are." Harry smiled at her as she shook her head wiping at her eyes smiling softly.

"You are to loyal for your own good Harry." She smiled softly shaking her head "You know there is going to be a Yule Ball Christmas day." Blaise thought out loud as Harry looked at her blinking. She had been teaching him several customs threw out their times together, including Ball Room Dancing and several other styles; perhaps they were in preparation for the ball and a major hint. Well might as well give it a shot.

"Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked as she beamed at him.

"Of course, but I think we'll need to pull out all the stops for this ball, give everyone a real shock." Blaise smirked as Harry inclined his head softly smiling as he stood offering his arm as they went over their plans for the for the Yule Ball. They were right outside the Great Hall when Blaise laughed at Harry's last idea. It hadn't taken them to long. But they both agreed to start it off with a bang.

"My dear Harry, we might just make a Slytherin out of you yet." She grinned as Harry smirked, speaking a bit louder then normal as they felt the hall quiet.

"My dear the Hat wanted me in Slytherin to begin with." Harry laughed as the both paused seeing all eyes turned to Harry in a look of shock, fear, and anger. "Oh dear did I say it that loud?" Harry asked chuckling as he noticed Dumbledore eyed the duo with a frown he could barely see from the other side of the hall.

"I dare say it, but you did, come sit with me," She smiled leading Harry to the Slytherin table as all eyes were upon them. "Dare I ask why the sorting Hat didn't put you into our beloved house?" Blaise asked pushing him into a seat beside a blonde haired girl who was looking at them in shock, particularly Blaise. Harry had a feeling the girl knew about Blaise's past and her search for the one she was destined to be with. Looking down the table Harry met Draco's gaze who was staring at him with a look like he wanted to curse him but was restraining himself. Across the hall people were talking I whispers or just plain ignoring him.

"I dare say it was because of a certain Ferrets actions towards me and the very first friend I had ever made. Though I do say this, he was right. But unfortunately he wasn't the right sort either." Harry smirked as Draco started shaking in a mixture of anger at Harry and Himself. Beside him the blonde witch laughed.

"Okay now I know his popularity is going to go down a few notches. Tracy Davis." The girl spoke as Harry smiled softly at her. "You of course need no introduction however." She spoke as Harry inclined his head.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." Harry grinned as Tracy laughed as Blaise rolled her eyes, her face betrayed by the small smile on her lips.

"Oh hush it Potter." Blaise muttered as they started eating. "Oh and Tracy, do you think you could help me with Harry?" she asked in a sinisterly sweet voice as Tracy whipped around at her friend grinning wildly.

"Twenty Four hours before the ball I take it?" she asked as Blaise nodded. "That would be amazing, and if we can get him done in time. Just imagine the possibilities." Tracy smirked eying Harry who suddenly felt like he had become an object.

"Oh come on I expected it to be harder then that." Harry groaned rubbing his face as Tracy twitched at the egg as Blaise smirked at the drenched head and arm of Harry. The had been casting spells at the egg for the past hour when Harry, in a fit of anger, dropped kicked it into one of the small ponds beside Slytherins face, to their shock the wailing had cut off as the water stared gurgling softly. When Harry had reached in he had froze for a second before the girls could ask what was wrong he was up and cursing softly. After relaying the clue to the girls Blaise had immediately said there were Merpeople in the lake. And Tracy had pointed out one of the items he was working on, he had shown them most of his creations, would be perfect with a few additional spells, which they would get to work on right after the ball. Speaking of which…

"Remind me why I'm doing this again…" Harry spoke eyeing Tracy who was twirling her wand in her hands eyes glinting mischievously as she stepped forward. "Tracy…" Harry squirmed unable to move due to the charm he had been placed under.

"Relax Harry, by the time I'm done you'll be thanking me." she smirked at him drawing her wand as Blasie left to start getting ready.

"Remind me to curse you if I don't." Harry muttered as she laughed twirling her wand around him working her magic as Harry gulped letting him-self fall victim to his fate.

The doors to the great Hall burst open as the first three champions entered, Fleur with the Ravenclaw Captain, Cedric with Cho Chang, Ravenclaw fifth year, and finally Blaise with a man wearing a eloquent basilisk skin robe with a silk black dress robes under it, knee high dress boots made from Basilisk skin with silver fastenings, a silver sash hung at his waist holding the sword of Gryffindor in a basilisk skin sheath. All eyes were on them as their mid-back, wavy, raven hair was tied in a dark green ribbon, their eyes hidden by silver rimmed glasses, making them appear far more sophisticated then anything else except their pale hands and long eloquent fingers which held Blaise's hand who was smirking softly at all the shocked faces.

"Perhaps an introduction of your date is require Ms. Zabinni." Snape spoke walking forward eyeing the boy who smirked softly at Snape in such a way Snape was reminded of a former college of his.

"But sir, cant you tell?" Blaise asked as Snape eyed the boy for a second as he noticed the sword hanging beneath the robes. "Amazing what a bit of muggle make up can do isn't it?" she smirked as Snape blinked softly at the duo and stepped back.

"Harry is that you?" Viktor's date asked as Harry blinked at her frowning softly before going wide-eyed at her eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked shocked as Hermione blushed nodding "I can see I'm not the only one who decided on a make over… granted mine was forced." Harry muttered eyeing Blaise who simply smirked softly.

"I enjoy showing off my friend's work." Blaise said as Tracy coughed behind her as Blaise turned around beaming at the girl. "Ah Tracy, Theodore. A pleasure to see you, I must admit I am more then impressed at how well you did."

"You wanted him to look regal as he could while wearing his wares of battle. The best part was when we were able to get him glasses for Christmas, oh my god those things gave me a headache." Tracy muttered rubbing her temple as Blaise smirked at her friend.

"Yes he looks so much better then he normally does, you did a good job Tracy…you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked cringing softly as Tracy looked at Harry who shook his head motioning her to continue.

"Not in the least bit, Hermione." She said tenderly as Hermione nodded as Blaise frowned at her as the boys stepped away from the girls.

"Females scare me." Theodore muttered as Viktor and Harry snorted at the boy.

"My dear Theodore it gets much, much worse when you have to deal with fangirls, stalkers, obsessed woman who want your baby, gold diggers, and above all else the seven eight year olds who are like that." Harry cringed as Viktor shivered as Theodore looked at the two seekers in shock.

"I think we better be careful what we say." Viktor whispered as Blaise turned around on him in shock as Hermione looked disgusted.

"Which is why I am glad to have Blaise here all my fan mail to burn as she sees fit." Harry said quickly as Blaise beamed at him.

"That's a good boy." She smirked as Harry bowed before her as they all took seats at a table only to be shocked as Lundo Bagman took one of the remaining seats before he looked at the six of them in joy.

"My, my quite the interesting little group here." He spoke and smiled at them as Harry eyed him over the top of his glasses much like Dumbledore was prone to do as he saw a few images of Lundo speaking with a bunch of goblins speaking about debts and money. Blinking he pushed his sunglasses up his nose in minor shock.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Lundo asked eyeing them in order from Harry around the table. To Harry's right was Blaise, fallowed by Tracy, Theodore, Viktor, Hermione, Lundo, soon enough the last chair was occupied by a small French girl as all eyes turned to her.

"'Ello, my name is Gabriel." She smiled as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fluer's sister?" he asked as she nodded blushing softly.

"We, how could you tell?" she asked tilting her head at Harry as he smiled softly at her.

"The vela charm is easily recognizable, though being able to fight off the imperious curse has its advantages against it." He explained as most eyes turned on him except Hermione who already knew this. For some reason this year they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

"You're a natural Occulemenist then." Theodore spoke as Harry thought about that for a second frowning gently.

"No, but when it comes to will powered spells, very few have a stronger will then me." Harry explained carefully as the occupants at the table frowning at him as Dumbledore ordered from the menu as everyone did the same.

Once everyone had finished Harry and Blaise stood near the right of the dance floor near the door, beside them were Cedric and Cho, both who were eying him carefully. In front of them where Viktor and Hermione, to their diagonal was Fleur and the Ravenclaw captain. Soon a soft music started playing as they started dancing the needed ballroom dance, not long into the song several other couples joined them. After the first dance Gabriel asked if she could dance with Harry as Blaise smiled letting her. It was strange dancing with the overly graceful girl. But still the lessons with Blaise paid off and he was able to keep up with her. If only barely. Once the song was done Gabriel hugged him smiling up at him as Fleur beamed at him as he shrugged softly only to be swept up by Blaise.

"Enjoy that?" Blaise smiled as Harry rolled his eyes at her as she laughed twirling around with him. And so they danced the rest off the night, with each other and other partners. Stopping only a few times for punch. Over all it was an enjoyable evening. The only time Harry felt uneasy was when he was trying to keep up with Luna, the girl was even more graceful then Gabriel. Once that dance was finished he directed her towards the small French girl that Luna agreed to happily.

Soon the entire floor was clear as all eyes turned to the two graceful girls eyes wide. Once they finished both girls were beaming at one another. They were about to ask for a slow song when an all to familiar duo sang softly as all eyes turned to Harry and Blaise, Blaise was singing the lullaby all to softly, but no one missed a word as Harry waved his wand around as music, and light charms floated in mid air, making the girls to be the center of attention. Both blondes smiled at them before they started swaying in each other's arms, no grace lost as the twirled one another round and round, switching who was leading as graceful as their dancing. Flicking his wand carefully Harry focused as Dumbledore smiled at him winking as he drew his own wand adding his own effects, enhancing the ones Harry already had done. When Blaise finished Harry and Dumbledore flicked their wands as the charms ended just as both girls turned and bowed to the crowd, as one the entire hall burst into applause. Even Snape and Draco where impressed by the performance. Harry chuckled softly wishing he had a camera to capture the entire Hall at that one moment only to blink as a young hand pulled him forward as Luna dragged Blaise forward, before dragging a shocked Dumbledore forward as Harry smiled at Blaise as Dumbledore took the offered hand of Gabriel as all five of them bowed.

-To my beloved readers I have noticed several things I did not cover last chapter. One was on purpose, the other was most definitly not. First and formost was the one I forgot on accident as it is the more important of the two.

Disclaimer: If i did own Harry Potter I would have never made any money off of it due to my inability to keep my mind focused on one story long enough to make it sound as amazing as Lady Rowlling has.

Secondly was my inability to say the time period in which my story starts, which has obviuosly been stated in this chapter. Fourth year, a few weeks before Halloween. My reasons for not stating it in the last chapter where because I was not truly aware of when I wanted to start this story. More will be explained as I go along.

Now on to the ones who made it possible for me to find a good ending point for this chapter and make it sound half way decent. My reviewers. It is not quite as well written as my last one, that is because, as I have said, there are times when I find it impossible to concentrate on one story enough to make it sound decent. I am looking for a betta though in order to help me keep my story straight.

Makurayami Ookami: I am glad you have added me to your alerts. And I am sorry that this chapter is not as well written or as descriptive as the last one, that will change as I begin focusing on this story more and more. Again thank you -bows gently-

Fluffycottoncandygirl: I am certainly going to write more my dear. As for Blaise being a girl well... I can only say out of all the girls I could have choosen for the story, she is the only one that really fits. Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Su Li, Luna Lovegood, and Tonks, while all really good ideas, and my favorite pairings, they will not work. For reason you probably see now, if not later in the story as we head into the summer of fourth year. In a few months or so my brother will be posting his first story and it will include a male Blaise Zabinni. Though I am being glared at so I will stay quite about the story.

Now to all those who have shown an interest in this story please leave me a review as i am still trying to figure out this site and can not check everything to let me know your interested and it will let me concentrate evn harder on this story.  
-Sincerly, Dark Writter


End file.
